banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Golzine/Synopsis
Story Dino is mentioned as being the one who ordered Ash's own gang members to attack the man Ash Lynx came across. In the morning Golzine hears his bodyguard Gregory knock on the door announcing that Ash is here. Golzine tells them to come in and bids good morning to Ash as his servant stands by to Golzine eating breakfast. He offers for Ash to join him, but upon hearing that Ash is here for business he looks up to tell him, once again after having done so in the past for Ash to remove his hands from his pockets when he is talking to him. When Ash says nothing Golzine asks him if he wants his men to take it off for him. When asked why he made them do it, Golzine asks if the concern was that they went behind Ash’s back. He attempts to assure Ash that the person was a nobody and not worth his time. Not reacting to Ash sending his breakfast and utensils flying off the table in anger, he tells Gregory and a guard entering with their guns drawn at the commotion that it is nothing, stay outside. Simply telling Ash to calm down, Golzine apologises if he left him out. Wiping his mouth he states that was an exception when he points out he said he would not kill anyone, that he was just a rat, not a member of the syndicate which is why he had them do it. Golzine has joined Ash at the couch he is sitting on, and then enquires on how he even found out. He praises Ash for keeping an eye on his men when they were acting funny, Golzine feels it is good, it is how he will be a boss. Sliding his hand further towards Ash, he knew he was cut out to be a leader. He caresses Ash’s shoulder, requesting that he put this right arm to use, for him. Hunching down he states that he see’s Ash has acquired a bit of cockiness when he retorts that he will use his arm to help Golzine to walk. He seems to remember that Ash used to cry like a baby every time he gave him a task. Not convinced by Ash’s claim of having a bad memory of this, he tells him there is something he should not forget, that is was he who picked Ash off the streets. Concluding by placing a hand on Ash’s face he softly tells him he does love him, addressing Ash as sweetheart. In the afternoon, Golzine is tending to some white orchids in his greenhouse before Abraham Dawson swings the doors wide open. Golzine tells him to be careful with the doors, it might harm his orchids. He does not turn when Abraham dismisses outright his concern for his orchids, only when he hears that “it’s gone” replying with a "what". Later, Golzine is seated in a chair at his manor stroking a Bengal cat on his lap. He hears from Gregory and Marvin Crosby stood nearby that when the gang members tasked with murdering the targeted man came across him again, that Ash was with him. Golzine concludes that either they talked, or that he handed something to Ash as he furrows his brow. Rejecting the idea that Marvin should make Ash talk, he strokes his cat as he considers that if they excite him, he might get interested instead and tells them to leave it to him. Summoning Ash and meeting him in a different room with a wine bar, as he sits with a glass of wine he wants to know whether the man told Ash anything. Failing to gain any information with assuming questions, he tells Ash to not play stupid with him when he asks him what man, before reiterating what did he say to Ash. He smirks when Ash replies the man said “help me”. As Ash moves to leave Golzine requests one last thing: did the man hand him anything. He glares at the back of Ash’s head and asks "really" when Ash tells him he did not. When Ash leaves after telling him to make an appointment next time, Golzine once again smirks with delight remaking to himself that Ash is a sly fox.A Perfect Day for Bananafish References Category:Synopsis Category:Anime Category:Manga